


Fairmont and more

by HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Death, Animal Metaphors, Attempted Murder, F/F, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Murder, Past Lives, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD/pseuds/HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD
Summary: Small snippets of life as it goes by with the EMH gang and the TT gang.Maybe Happy, maybe Sad.You can leave ideas in the comments I you wish.And to be warned, I'm not the best at writing, but I only post if I'm proud of my work. Okay Bye!!





	1. Little Blue

The sun was bright, the air was warm, the bids over head chipped friendly as they flew by. Clouds gently passed in the blue sky, white and fluffy, and dotted sparely around.

It was truly a beautiful day.

A young boy wandered into the woods, brown eyes watching the sky as he walked.  
He was young, about 6 or 7, with curly brown hair.

He held a book in one hand and a pen in the other.  
Jeffrey looked around him as he walked. Allowing himself to relax.

His mother, father and sister Ellie were all inside. All busy doing there adult and older children things, that he was "too young" to be a part of.

It was nearing the end of Summer, the leaves were beginning to lose their green colour, slowly turning into orange and red and gold.

This was his favorite time of year, when it was peaceful and warm, but with just a slight chill if the air caught you right.  
Where the leaves changed, not falling, but just, changing.  
Where birds and squirrels were getting ready for the coming Winter, scurrying around, up and down trees, diving to the ground and back to the air. Gathering food and warmth for hibernation and migration.

It was Jeffrey's favorite.

He sighed contently, closing his eyes briefly. Breathing in a calming breath of the fresh air.

Finally, making it to the spot he'd claimed his own, a little clearing in the woods with a sparkling stream running past.

It was far off from the rest of the mining town, away from people, away from crowds.

And Jeff could just write, his pen scribbling away as he hit lost in his own world, his own fantasy. Of Dragons and monsters. And shadows that had no owner. And people who were slender and tall, with no features or expression.

There was a sudden sharp chirp. And Jeff looked up. And looked left and right. And behind him, there, on the floor, was a little Blue Jay. Small and with a broken wing as it tried to fly away.

The hound boy got up, slowly, not wanting to scare the little bird. Carefully he kneeled down beside it, brown eyes locking with the birds black shining eyes for a few seconds.

The bird continued to struggle, as Jeff slowly picked it up, cupping it gently in his hands. There were no vets here, the only vet was three hours away, and they couldn't help a bird.

So Jeff put his pen in his pocket and put the book under his arm. Carrying the poor bird back to his house.

Once he got there, Ellie was busy writing in here book, doing homework, Mom was busy cooking dinner, and Dad was in his room, fixing his gun and sharpening his hunting knife.

So Jeff slunk into his room. Scooping out bandages from the bathroom as he walked past.

Gently, he set the bird on his desk, it had stopped struggling and now looked around Jeff's room. Black eyes darting left, right, up and down around and around his room.

Slowly, Jeff reached out to the birds broken wing, carefully opening it out, the bird jolted, but didn't struggle too much, just jolted, as though it knew he was only trying to help.

Slowly, Jeff wrapped the bandages around the small wing, using two of his mom's ear rings to keep the bandage together. 

And he slowly folded the wing back in place, just as his father and mother walked into the room.

"Jeffrey we need you to- Is that a bird?!" His mother screeched in shock. Startling both Jeff and the Blue Jay.

They young boy nodded, not scared, his father looked at the bird, knowing that his wife would most likely want it out. But, Jeff would fight, the poor thing was injured, and Jeff wasn't about to just leave it.

And, Jeff's mother knew that too, as she watched the bird hop about Jeff's desk, looking around. She sighed and begrudgingly allowed Jeff to look after it until it was healthy.

The months went by and Blue (as Jeff had named it) got better and better. Finally, he was able to fly again. And Jeff had to let him go.

And one day. As the sun was shining and the first leaf fell down, Jeff and Ellie let Blue fly away, the bird dropping a single blue feather as it did.

Jeff later put that same feather in the Christmas Wreath.  
And kept that feather for a long while.  
Always remembering the day he helped a little Blue Jay.


	2. Care, part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent was the first of the four to awake,   
> The 8 year old was dazed as he awoke in the hospital.
> 
> Thankfully James was there to ease the boys panic. Though he didn't expect the child to take such a likening to him. And he didn't expect to have the same reaction to Vinny...

James walked through the vast, empty, white halls of Fairmont Children's Hospital, adjusting his glasses. He looked down at the patient documents in his hands.

Four documents. Four children. No names given. Only guesses of ages. No known family. No known connection other than living in the same town.

It was frustrating that he didn't have all the information that was needed for an in depth evaluation. But he made do. Non of the children were terminally harmed, a few scrapes and bruises, exhaustion, blood loss, broken ribs, arms and legs, nothing too bad, everything corresponded to the collapse of the town.

The only ones that really worried James, were two boys, both quite young, one with floppy brown hair that desperately needed a trim. And the other, a boy who was found waring cracked and chipped glasses.

Both of the boys had signs of past physical trauma, and it worried James greatly, as the second boy had signs of being a rape victim and a victim of physical abuse.

The first boy also had signs of being physically abused. Not as apparent as the other, but defiantly there. 

The worst thing was. James was going to have to try and bring up these issues with the children once they wake. But that could have very negative effects on the young boys.

But, of course, he was the only doctor who realized this fact, and as such, the others only cared about their family. And not getting fired.

So, James sighed, heavily judging the other doctors and their choices. As he walked down the halls to the children's ward. Watching as the sterile walls changed into brightly coloured walls. Messy paint splatters of every colour covered the wall, drawings and writings of the children stuck on walls, scrawled lettering of names and ages and animals and other childish things could be seen.

Toys were neatly placed in boxes. No coordination of the toys. Idiotic parents complained about how their baby girl shall only play with dolls and dresses and how little boys only play with bricks and cars.

Only getting a bored eye roll from James in response. As he said sarcastically that he'd get right onto sorting that. Walking over to the child. He'd smile and say "are you happy playing with those toys?" In which the child would often respond with a "yes" .  
James would then get up, and grab a few more of the toys from the same collection. And give them to the child, smugly smirking back at the parents.

James had always had fun spending time with the children, as did his wife, though she didn't work here.   
They couldn't conceive a child, so Maryann offered to help out where she can.

The first day of her helping. She brought every colour of paint she could find, and got the kids and parents who wanted to help to paint and decorate the walls and floor.

They loved it so much it became tradition. If the walls need painting, have fun with the kids. And paint together.

Smiling, James entered the first room, the only girl found, long dark hair and pale skin, she had the least amount of injuries, a broken arm and some blood loss.

Still asleep.

He checked her vitals. She was completely fine. He smiled, gently brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

The doctor then walked into the next room, a boy, very thin, he had the worst injuries. Three broken ribs, a cut a long his side that in the end needed stitches, severe blood loss and a broken leg.

The broken leg had almost held, as have the ribs, but the gash on his side will leave a scar.

He checked over the boys vitals, as he did with the girl, no sign of any problems. Gently patting the boys curly hair.

The next room was the smallest boy, the boy with slight sign of physical abuse.

He'd had a broken leg, and had been knocked unconscious by a falling plank of wood.

Checking over him, the boy was fine, when he wakes he'll have a severe head ache, but he'll be fine.

Next, was the (guessed) eldest boy. The one with glasses.

James walked in.

And saw the boy looking around the room in alarm.  
Clearly dazed, and probably terrified.

The heart monitor was going crazy with the boys stress.

"Hey, hey. Kid, calm down" James soothingly called once he got over his initial shock.

The young boy's head suddenly snapped to words him. Frightened brown eyes, rimmed with his broken, black glasses looked at James.

The doctor slowly reached into his left pocket, gently pulling out a new pair of glasses. He walked as calmly as possible, kneeling down to the boys height, and holding out the glasses.

The boy took them in his small, trembling hands. Cautiously glancing up at the doctor, before swapping the glasses quickly, as though to make sure he could still see the doctor.

"Alright, now that you've gotten your sight fully back, I'm Doctor James Corenthol, and I was hoping you'd tell me your name"

The boy gulped, answering in a meek, shaky voice "V-Vincent..." 

"Well it is very nice to meet you Vincent, how old are you? I'm twentyseven"

"U-umm... I'm e-eight.."

"Now, do you remember anything that happened before you woke up?"

"I-I... There... There was an accident, at my town, and I hurt myself, and then everything went black"

"Alright, well, I was wondering if you knew any kids in your town?"

"N-not really.. I-I saw kids, but.. I never spoke to them..."

James nodded thoughtfully, moving away from the bed and grabbing a chair, placing it beside Vinnie's bed,   
"Do you like writing, or do you like drawing? We have supplies for both here"

Vinnie looked up, eyes wide, "I-I get to choose?"

This confused James, why would Vinnie be wondering if he could choose? "Why. Yes, you can choose whichever, you can write about whatever you want, or draw about whatever you want"

"Whatever I want? I-I don't have to do something from the Bible?"

James looked at Vinnie, "Not unless you want to, no one is forcing you, why are you do you ask?"

"W-well, Reverend Green always made us write stuff from the Bible, or draw about the Bible. I-I... I didn't like the Reverend, but, but, he did let us play Pirates, that I liked, can we play Pirates her Doctor?"

"Once you're healed, you may go out and play with the other kids, there are Pirate toys... Somewhere in the area"  
James was baffled, who would force a child to write verses from the Bible, at such a young age?

"Oh! I-I want... To... Draw! Reverend didn't let us draw much, he said that... That... That it was... Evil.. Said that we should only write..."

"How old were you when you started seeing The Reverend, Vinnie?"

"Umm.... Three.. Maybe four"

"He stopped you from drawing when you were four?"

"Yeah... And... And if we drew... Then... Then Reverend would do... Bad stuff to us... And tolled us to never, ever tell, and that... That no one would believe us... And we'd be sent away. Are you going to send me away Doctor, please don't send me away"

"Vinnie, Vinnie, calm down, I'm not going to send you away. You're never going to be sent away, not while you're here, alright?"

Vince smiled weakly. The excitement he'd gained only moments before coming back at full force once he saw the paper and pencils.

Reaching forward he happily, talking the supplies and beginning to draw.  
The smile never really leaving his face. 

James sat beside the boy, a worried look in his eyes. This child, a young boy, had been through so much, and he knows it, but seems to be trying to almost... Block it out of existence.

After a while, James was snapped out of his thoughts by a high pitched and excited voice.  
"Look! Look! Look what I drew! Do you like it Doctor?"

James looked to Vinnie with a smile, looking at the sheet of paper.  
On it were to figures, a small figure with Vin written messily over it and the tall figure with Doctor above it.

"I drew you and me Doctor, because you're really really cool, and super nice. So I drew you!"

James smiled warmly at the child, reaching over and ruffling the messy brown hair on the child. "Its very good Vinnie, do you want me to stick it somewhere in your room?"

"Yes please Doctor!" Vinnie excitedly chirped, watching with his brown eyes the movements of the Doctor as James hung the picture on the wall.

"There, now we'll see it everyday" James smiled as Vinnie smiled happily. Almost radiating joy.

James couldn't help the smile that spread to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!! I'm so glad you're actually reading this. I know its awful. But. eh. I don't really care.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed 
> 
> From.
> 
> Nova

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You For Reading, Hope You Enjoyed


End file.
